Walls Come Crashing Down Or Not
by josikecdesto.brittana
Summary: AU. Santana Lopez moves a lot due to her dad's job so she doesnt really open up to anyone in case she wont stay for long.BUT what happens when she meets a certain blonde beauty that fights her way inside the closed up Latina?.
1. Chapter 1

A-Note

Alright guys, first if your reading this then i wanna thank you cause you chose to give my story a chance. Im already grateful for that. Its the first story i've ever written and i dont know if im gonna continue it cause i just wanna see your opinions. After you read it tell me if you want me to continue it or not.

I wanna say sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar errors, English isnt my first language but you dont need to know English to understand the beauty that is BRITTANA ;)

So i hope you enjoy this 1st chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee or any of the characters of the show. All rights belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy.

Lucky bastard. xD

* * *

><p>I'm sitting quietly in the backseat looking out the window of the car, just taking in the new sights that will become part of my everyday life from now on, although i don't think I'll be staying here for long, we never completely settle in one place before we are packing up again. Why you may ask? Well you see, dad works for some big shot company and he gets sent out to do business in a lot of different cities which means me and my mum get dragged along. Which brings us to our recent little trip from California to Colorado?<p>

Its kinda weird getting here, it's nothing like Cali but it has a cozy and friendly feel to it which makes me feel relaxed. Still i can't get too comfortable with anything or anyone cause it's just gonna be harder when i have to leave again. That's the main reason why i don't let anybody inside my walls anywhere I go. It's easier, no emotions, no feelings, no heartache. It's that simple, and also it's much easier for other people too so no one can say I'm being selfish. I'm just saving everyone the pain that they're bound to go through if i dont keep my distance. Anyways enough with the deep stuff.

We're here parked in front of our new house, it's a bit bigger from the ones we've had in the past but i like it, more space for my shoes. Let me tell you, you can never have too many shoes.  
>So this is it, the new chapter in my life starts here. Look out bitches, Santana Lopez is in town.<p>

_"Mija, could you help us get the boxes inside"_  
>Mom looks at me while she struggles to get some of the boxes out of the backseat.<p>

_"Do i have any other choice?"_

_"Not if you're thinking about asking for the bigger room you don't_" she smiled at me knowing she'd succeeded in the little blackmailing game.

_"Guess I'm moving boxes then."_ I can't help but roll my eyes and laugh at how easily she gets here way.

I start to help out with the stuff in the car while I take in our new neighborhood. From what i can see it's pretty calm, there's a lot of trees and a small park up ahead the road. Seems like a good place for my morning runs.

I go back inside after everything has been brought to the house and enter the kitchen where my parents are starting to unpack.

_"Soooo, do u guys need any more help unpacking?"_

Dad looks at me suspiciously. Mom just glances at me with a knowing smile.

_"Your daughter wants the bigger bedroom."_ Dad's expression turns to one of enlightenment.

_"I don't get what the big deal is. mija. As long as you have a bed to sleep in._

_"Exactly so you don't have a problem with me taking the bigger room since all you really need is a bed"._

"_Well she did help out, and she's becoming an adult now, she needs her space."_

_"We're still talking about bedrooms here aren't we?_

My dad always gets a little defensive when it comes to stop seeing me as his baby girl. He's way too protective but he's been loosening up a little recently so he'll come around eventually.

_"I'll do my own laundry for a month"_

_"you're an adult now, you're supposed to do that"_

_"Fine. I'll do yours too."_

_"Oh c'mon Manny stop torturing the poor girl"_

_"Esta bien, Esta bien. Go ahead mija"._

_"Seriously? Awesome! Thank you thank you thank you!"_

This is the best day of my life.  
>No not really but what can i say, i take my shoe space seriously.<p>

_"Love you guys "_ I yell as I run up the stairs to start unpacking my things.

* * *

><p><em>"You know i could've gotten her to cook us breakfast too if you would've given me a few more seconds." Manny puts his arm around his wife.<em>

_"Like you would say no to anything she asks for."_

_"Ah, well that's where you're wrong, i give her the room, she doesn't go out as much, she doesn't meet boys, therefore she doesn't date 'till she's thirty"._

Isabel laughs at her husband's overprotective nature kicking in again. She gives him a peck on the cheek and they go back to unpacking.

* * *

><p>I have to say, one of my least favorite things to do when we move is having to wake up the first day of school realizing you're starting from scratch. Again. But oh well, you get a clean slate and you can be whoever you want.<p>

I make my way downstairs to be greeted with the sweet aroma of my mom's cinnamon toast. It's really the best breakfast there is. My abuela taught my mom how to make em when i refused to have anything else for breakfast. It isn't my fault, blame abuelita, she's the one who introduced me to them, now i can't get enough.

I enter the kitchen and see both my parents already halfway through their meal.  
><em>"Buenos Dias"<em> i say to them.

_"Buenos Dias mi amor"_ they greet back in unison.

_"Mija, eat before you go, you don't know if you're gonna like the food at the school"_

_"Mami you seriously think I'm gonna turn down cinnamon toast?"_

Dad chuckles at my statement and mom does the same.

_"So which one of you is dropping me off?"_ My parents look at each other and smile knowingly.

_"Well we were actually hoping you could drive yourself mija"_

_"No offense papi, but maybe it was cool in your days to drive your bike to school. These days? Not so much."_

_"Ei! Your papi looked like a badass with those wheels. How do you think I impressed your mom?"_

I can't help but laugh at the image. Mom chuckles at the memory of a young papi trying to impress her.

_"And just look how well that turned out."_ Mom says looking at him.  
><em>"Perfecto<em>" My dad states kissing her cheek.

_" Ok ok, not in front of me porfavor"_ They both laugh and turn to me.  
><em>"Anyways i thought you wouldn't be too fond of the idea so..."<em> Dad reaches into his pocket.  
>"<em>Aqui tienes mija"<em> He throws me the keys to his car. I'm lost. Is he really being that cruel?.

When i finally look at them, i see them smiling at me.  
><em>"You're kidding me? Don't joke like that with me."<em>  
><em>"We're not kidding, we know how much you wanted the car and it's easier for us if you can get yourself to the places you need to go. Plus were getting too old to carpool"<em> Mom says to me and chuckles at her last statement.

_"Oh my God. Ustedes son los mejores. Gracias papi."_  
><em>"No worries mija, just be careful ok?"<em>  
><em>"Of course"<em>

I stand up and give both of them a gigantic hug.  
><em>"Now go get ready, you don't wanna be late your first day"<em>  
>Mom says to me and ushers me out of the room to go change.<p>

Twenty minutes later I'm running down the stairs again, a quick goodbye and thanks once again to my parents and I'm out the door heading to my new black Jeep Wrangler. Aviator glasses on, windows down, music blaring. _"Let's hit it"_

* * *

><p><em>"William McKinley High School".<em> I'm parked outside the school, taking in the new scenery of my home away from home 5 days a week. There's a lot of people in this school from the looks of it and about every type of person you can imagine. Seems different than others I've been to, which is good cause i got bored of every school i went to very fast.

After I'm done preparing myself mentally, i get out and make my way to the entrance.  
>The halls are crowded, there's definitely more people than I'm used to. I try to squeeze myself between the sea of people.<p>

_"Dios mio, no puedo con tanta gente"_  
>I finally get to my locker and leave the books i don't need for this period and make my way to my first class. Spanish. It should be easy for me given the fact that my parents practically raised me talking only in Spanish so i would never forget my Latin heritage, which I am very proud of.<p>

I step into the classroom and give the teacher some papers.  
><em>"Bienvenida a McKinley Santana, my name is Will Schuster. Most of my students call me Mr. Schue. whichever your most comfortable with."<em>  
><em>"Mucho gusto."<em>  
><em>"Ah I see you 're already ahead of most of your classmates"<em>  
>I give him a polite smile and walk over to an empty seat next to a very pale looking kid.<p>

_"This seat taken?"_  
><em>"Go ahead"<em>  
>"<em>Thanks"<em>

_"Jovenes porfavor, tomen sus asientos"_

The teacher calls out to everyone and gets started on the lesson.

* * *

><p>As I'm making my way out of the classroom, Mr. Schue calls my name.<br>_"Santana."_  
><em>"Kurt<em>" I look back and see the kid that was next to me coming towards us. So that's Twilight's name.  
><em>"Kurt, i was hoping you can show Santana around, help her see the wonders here at McKinley"<em>

_"Which ones are those, i think i need that tour myself."_  
>I let out a small laugh.<br>Mr. Schue looks at him disapprovingly.  
><em>"Sure. Mr. Schue. It'd be my pleasure" he says sarcastically.<em>

We walk out the classroom and into the hallway.

_"You know you don't have to do this, I'm more than capable of handling this myself."_  
><em>"It's ok, I don't really have much to do in this hellhole"<em>

_"I'm Kurt by the way"_  
><em>"Santana"<em>

_"You Mexican?"_  
><em>"Uh puertorican actually"<em>  
><em>"Cool. You have that Latin fire look in your eyes" <em>I laugh at this realization.

_"Thanks_?" I say not really knowing what to answer.  
>He looks at me and smiles.<br>I think i can get along well with this kid.

We walk to his locker first so he can get his books.

_"What class do you have next"_  
><em>"Umm... History"<em>  
><em>"Guess your gonna have me for a little while longer"<em>

He says to me and i can't help but feel relief wash over you knowing that you're gonna know at least one person.

As were walking to my locker some jocks pass by us and push Twilight into the lockers.  
>Anger starts building in my insides. I rush to him and help him up.<p>

_"Are you ok twilig- i mean Kurt?"_  
><em>"what? Yeah I'm fine, it's something you get used to when you're the only out kid in the school?"<em>  
>The confession only makes you rage even more.<p>

You turn around and spot the gorilla that assaulted Kurt.  
>You walk up behind him and pull his arm.<p>

_"Hey! You got a problem with my friend gorilla boy?"_  
><em>"Excuse me? You better keep walking if you know what's good for you"<em>  
><em>"Oh please, what are you gonna do? Hit me? Or your boyfriend over there makes you draw the line at girls?"<em>  
>I smirk at his frustrated expression.<p>

He fails to come up with a comeback. He backs away looking at me.

_"This isn't over!"_ he yells.  
><em>"I'm sure it isn't King Kong".<em>

When he finally turns around, I realize I've drawn a crowd and I'm about to turn to Kurt, when I hear one of the girls that was with the jocks speak.  
><em>"Real badass Z"<em> I hear the students around him laugh.

But what catches my eye is the blonde cheerleader who's standing next to the girl who was making fun of gorilla boy. The second I see her, I lock eyes with her. She has the most beautiful blue eyes that seem to go on forever. I feel like I could drown in those breathtaking blue orbs without protest.  
><strong>Whoa! Santana what the fuck is that.<strong>

She realizes that I've caught her staring, she bows her head and looks away. I think that I just saw her blush a little. She glances back at me again and tries to hold back the smile tugging at her lips, but I'm still able to notice. She has such a cute innocent smile.

**Okaaaay. Enough with the thoughts of the hot blonde. What? Now she's hot? You take your meds this morning? Probably not.**

Unfortunately I'm a little disappointed our staring contest is cut short when one of the guys puts his arms around her shoulders and pulls her away with the rest of the group.  
><strong>What was that? Was that a hint of jealousy i felt?. Ok no. Just stop it<strong>.

Kurt comes up behind me and breaks my trance. He gives me a thankful smile.  
><em>"You didn't have to do that you know. I'm used to Azimio's homophobic tantrums."<em>  
><em>"You shouldn't have to be"<em>

Taking one last chance to convince myself that I'm not imagining any of what just happened with the blonde cheerleader, I glance back behind my shoulder.  
>Without a doubt, as if she was reading my mind, the moment i look back, she turns her head and gives me a shy smile before turning her attention to her friends.<p>

**Don't even know the girl and she's making you go all soft with that adorable smile. ****Get your head straight Santana.**

I shake it off and pull Kurt down the hall with me.

_"C'mon twilight. We're gonnabe late"_  
>Kurt looks at me with a confused expression.<br>_"Who?"_  
>I just laugh and keep walking down the hallway to our classroom.<p>

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think. PM me or leave a review. If you want.<p>

But thank you for reading.! :)

-JGR


	2. Chapter 2

A-Note

So I wanna thank all of you that started reading this story and a special thank you to those of you who reviewed, appreciate it guys ;) (**crzymex**, **msallieryan**, **PennyLane93**, **kiwi2410****,** **imjustagirl2004)** it really does make me wanna continue so I guess I'm going for it!

Since I wasn't planning on anyone telling me to keep writing this I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this. Right now I'm just going with whatever pops into my head and go from there. If any one of you has request as to where I should take this story or something you would like to see happen with one of the characters, feel free to PM me. ;)

Side note for all of you readers: Lines that appear in BOLD are Santana's thoughts.

Also I'm gonna give you a list of the Spanish words I'll be using often in the story just in case you don't understand some of the things the characters say:

**Mija: it's kind of a nickname people say instead of using their names. Like when your friends call you dude or your father calls you princess instead of your name.**

**Papi/ Mami: Dad/Mom **

**Dios mio: Oh my God**

**Porfavor: Please**

**Esta bien: Ok**

**Buenos Dias: Good morning**

**Perfecto: Perfect ( pretty obvious xD)**

Those are the ones that I will probably use the most but if you have any doubts just ask me.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any of the characters in this show. All rights belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy and blah blah blah.**

**ON WITH THE STORY ;)(sorry its kinda short)**

* * *

><p>It's my second day at McKinley and it's going good so far. There's barely been any work in my first two classes and I've already got people looking at me with a scared expression on their faces after yesterday's little encounter with Azimio.<p>

I'm walking to the gym for the Back to School pep rally or something like that. All I know is that everyone seems pretty excited for it and they practically run down the hallways to get there. I walk in and almost instantly I hear my name being called out from the wave of students. I look around until I finally see Kurt, in all his sparkling glory, calling out to me. I make my way towards him and sit on the spot next to him.

"_Hey Santana"_

"_Hey Kurt"_

"_Santana? Wait, Girl you're the one who made Azimio come out the closet?"_

I glance beside me to the girl sitting to the other side of Kurt.

"_He's gay?"_ I ask surprised at the revelation.

"_That's what everyone in homeroom was telling me."_

"_I heard he cried and Karofsky had to take him home."_ Kurt adds.

I laugh at all the different rumors that people are telling about Ape Shit. It's not like he doesn't deserve it.

"_Guess he just had a crush on you Kurt"_ I say. He raises an eyebrow at me and scoffs. I chuckle at his reaction.

"_I'm Mercedes"_ the girl says extending her arm towards me.

"_Santana"_ I say back extending my arm towards her's as well.

"_Yeah I know, by the way, thanks for having my boy Kurt's back. He never does anything about it, it's about time he did."_

I nod understandingly. I glance around the crowded gym wondering what exactly is that these people are getting so excited for.

"_This must be some pretty good pep rally. I've never seen anyone so anxious to see a bunch of overly perky girls trying motivate you into showing school spirit. I should know I was one of them"_ As soon as the words leave my mouth, both Kurt and Mercedes look at me with a shocked expression clearly visible on their faces.

"_What?"_

"_First, you were perky?" _

I glance at Kurt, Santana scowl firmly in place. He ignores me but I can see it made him think twice of what to say next.

"_Second, the cheerios are the lifeline of McKinley, I mean, the way they perform… it's out of this world"_

"_Yeah, Cheerios rule this school. No one messes with them cause everybody wants to be them"_ Mercedes adds.

"_I would kill to be on the team, I've tried out like a million times but Coach Sylvester just uses try-outs as an excuse to humiliate you more than she already does on a daily basis."_ Kurt says as he thinks of all his past experiences in Cheerios try-outs.

"_I just don't see what th-"_ I'm interrupted when the lights in the gym go off and the students start roaring.

Almost instantly, music starts blaring and there's lights flashing all over the court.

_**(8) Mmm-Da Da**_

_**Mmm-Da Da**_

_**Mmm-Da Da**_

_**Oh Oh**_

_**Mmm-Da Da**_

_**Mmm-Da Da**_

_**Mmm-Da Da**_

_**Oh Oh**_

_**Baby girl I want ya to keep on puttin' on a show**_

_**Mmm-Da Da**_

_**Oh Oh**_

_**Mmm-Da Da**_

_**Let's go…(8)**_

The male Cheerios start appearing on the floor doing all their flips and stunts effortlessly and everyone starts going crazy. I have to admit, I even got a little excited myself with all the energy that was going off in that gym.

_**(8)Make that booty…**_

_**Make that booty…**_

_**M-M-Make that booty…**_

_**Mmm-Da Da**_

_**Oh Oh**_

_**Shawty got it droppin' around and I'm sold**_

_**And we gotta couple of rounds of new Nuvo**_

_**Everybody lookin' around like uh oh**_

_**O.K. whatcha say?**_

_**Let's play**_

_**Shake it with a little bit of Beyonce**_

_**Turn around & give it to me shawty get paid**_

_**Do it for them girls**_

_**They be jealous anyway**_

_**On stage I wanna be amazed**_

_**Pop that, drop that**_

_**It's yo birthday**_

_**Top that, got stacks**_

_**Work for this stage**_

_**Stop that, lock that**_

_**Work it in place**_

_**You the best, shawty don't be scared**_

_**Let loose get a louie like hers**_

_**You the troop get the money it's yours**_

_**Back it up like that, yes sir!(8)**_

The male cheerleaders clear the floor and the only thing anyone can see are the flashing lights and some bodies moving across the court.

_**(8) Oh-oh baby want some more baby?**_

_**I love the way you do it 'cuz you do it so crazy**_

_**I'm countin' down so turn around**_

_**5,4,3,2,1…(8) **_

All of a sudden all lights stop and there's a loud BANG!

Confetti all around, a single spotlight and the female Cheerios appear at center court.

_**(8) Gotta make that booty go **_

_**Mmm-Da Da**_

_**Mmm-Da Da**_

_**Mmm-Da Da**_

_**Oh Oh**_

_**Mmm-Da Da**_

_**Mmm-Da Da**_

_**Mmm-Da Da**_

_**Oh Oh**_

_**Baby girl I want ya look keep on puttin' on a show**_

_**Mmm-Da Da**_

_**Oh Oh**_

_**Mmm-Da Da**_

_**Let's go… **_

_**Make that booty…**_

_**Make that booty… (8)**_

I realize who's on the floor and I feel like the wind has been completely knocked out of me.

Shining gold locks, eyes that could make you melt on the spot and flawless body gliding across the court. All senses throughout my body can only seem to focus on the gorgeous blonde dancing gracefully to the music not missing a beat. It's like she's in her own world, nothing can be seen nothing can be heard, only her in all her glory dancing her life away. Match made in heaven.

Needless to say I'm amazed at how incredible this girl is.

**Exactly Santana, this GIRL**

Right.

Oh who am I kidding? Are u seeing her? She's like in a whole other level.

Her dancing, I mean. Yeah that's it, I'm just admiring her dancing. Who wouldn't?

Those long toned legs moving in perfect sync with each other.

**Quit it! Look at the guys, they have legs too. Yeah they're… nice.**

Obviously not as nice as the blonde's but really, whose are?

**UGH!...**

_**(8)Oh-oh baby want some more baby?**_

_**I love the way you do it 'cuz you do it so crazy**_

_**I'm countin' down so turn around**_

_**5,4,3,2,1 gotta make that booty go**_

_**Mmm-Da Da**_

_**Mmm-Da Da**_

_**Mmm-Da Da**_

_**Oh Oh**_

_**Baby girl I want ya look keep on puttin' on a show**_

_**Mmm-Da Da**_

_**Oh Oh**_

_**Mmm-Da Da**_

_**Let's go…(8)**_

I'm probably still in my trance cause before I know it, I'm staring at the cheerleader walk out the gym with all the other cheerios not far behind.

"_You should try and control that drooling. It doesn't really scream sexy."_

"_Wha-What?"_

"_I get it, there's some serious man candy out there but I don't think that dribble is getting you a piece of that anytime soon"_ Kurt laughs.

"_Huh?- Oh Yeah"_ I chuckle nervously.

**Whoa. Got nervous there huh? **

"_Let's go, we better get to class"_ Mercedes tells us and we follow her out the gym.

* * *

><p>Sixth period is over and I decided to do a quick make-up and hair check before my next class. I rush down the halls.<p>

As I enter the bathroom I'm pushed hard to the floor and my books go flying.

"_Cono__, watch wh-"_ I'm about to unleash the Lopez wrath on this bitch when my eyes fall upon the object of my recent internal struggle.

"_I'm so sorry. Here, I'll get those." _

Those shimmering blue crystals, they make you wanna get lost in them and never be found. That angelic voice, its Heaven.

At this point I must look like a complete idiot. She's standing there, worried expression all over her face. Probably thinks I'm unconscious or something and I'm laying there on the floor, haven't made sound yet.

"_Are you ok? " _

I finally get my brain to start functioning again and I realize she's offering me her hand. I take her hand and she helps up. The simple touch sends me into overdrive.

Apparently I still haven't been able to emit a sound and I'm brought out of my daze when the blonde starts waving her hand in front of my face.

"_Uh-ye yeah"_

Wow she's even more breathtaking when you're up-close and personal. It's the best way to admire all her beautiful features.

**Anyone else would've been dead by now and you're here almost apologizing for getting too close to her. Walls Lopez, walls!**

I immediately take my things from her arms.

"_Try and watch where you're going next time, for everyone's sake"_ I spat at her, trying my best to keep a cold expression visible on my face.

As soon as the words leave my mouth I regret them when I catch a flush of hurt in those sparkly blues. Still, it's what I have to do.

I turn around and head for the door.

"_Wait. I'm-" _

I hear her call out but I just make my way out, using all the strength I have to not turn back.

* * *

><p>I get to my house and head straight up the stairs and to my room.<p>

Why did I have to say that? I could've just walked out without having to hurt her like that. I probably already ruined any chance I had to get to know her and I didn't even learn her name.

**You're not supposed to get to know her. You did the right thing. You acted in the true Santana Lopez manner.**

She didn't deserve that. Anyways what's the problem in getting to know her? She can be a friend, a good friend.

**You don't have friends. You can't have friends. That's always been the strategy to get through this. You know how it's gonna turn out if you change the game plan.**

"_Ahh!"_ I yell into my pillow in frustration.

My dad must have heard my muffled screams, when he appears at my door, looking at me curiously?

"_Bad day mija?"_

I lift myself from the bed and sit at the edge to look at him. I let out a small sigh.

"_No papi. Just tired."_

"_Segura?"_

"_Yeah." _I glance at my dad and I can see he's not very convinced by my answer. Neither am I.

"_What's going on? Everything ok in school?"_

"_It's fine. I barely talk to anyone so it's not like someone can cause me any trouble."_

"_From past experiences, when it comes to people causing you trouble, I doubt it's something you can't handle yourself_." He chuckles remembering how he was called in by the principal due to my lack of ability to keep calm when provoked in my past school.

" _Well, I wasn't gonna be pushed around by anyone. That kid called me fat. Do you see any fat all up in this?"_ I say gesturing towards my body and he laughs at my action.

"_Alright. But you know mija, you never seem to make a lot of friends anywhere we go. I know it's hard with us moving around and everything but you shouldn't close yourself up because of that. Think of all the great friendships you may be letting slip away. Who knows? Maybe you can even meet your soul mate."_

Yeah. But what happens when you have to say goodbye to that soul mate. Can you honestly leave that person behind and go on with your life like they never existed?

"_Yeah, I guess. I'll think about it."_

"_Good."_ He gives me a small smile.

"_Emanuel! Santana! Dinner's ready."_

Mom yells from the stairs and we make our way downstairs.

* * *

><p>A-Note<p>

Not really feeling this chapter at all but that's what I get for trying to write after fighting with my GF. Most frustrating feeling ever.!

Anyways!

The song used is TURN AROUND- Flo Rida ft Pitbull.

So guys I don't know if I should make next chapter in Brittany's POV or continue in Santana's POV the whole story or change it into a 3rd person POV. What do you think?

Once again Thank You all for reading.!

MUCH LOVE

-JGR


	3. Chapter 3

A-Note

FIRST OF ALL i want to make a HUGE pology for taking so long on this update. School was hectic and i didnt have time to update or even write the chapter. So for all of you i offer you my most sincere apologies. LOL such awesome vocabulary. naa but really im sorry guys.

BUT im back and i brought with me this next chapter. I really hope you like it and thanks once again for the inhuman patience You all had with me ;)

DISCLAIMER

I wish i owned Glee but i don't. i would've its just that Ryan Murphy beat me to it. Damn him. Oh well, FISH. (Fuck It Shit Happens xD)

* * *

><p>It's finally Friday.<p>

This week has gone so slow and I'm running out of ways to avoid the blonde cheerio.

Since the bathroom incident, I've done my best to prevent any type of contact between her and me. To say it's been difficult would be an understatement. I found out earlier this week she is in two of my classes and I swear I can feel her burning holes in the back of my head cause of her constant staring. It made me feel a bit guilty, I didn't know what I said had hurt her so much; she looked so innocent and fragile.

Apart from those classes, I've done a good job at avoiding said blonde. I must say, if Med school doesn't work out, I can definitely take my chances as an undercover super spy person, but I'm gonna leave that to James Bond for now.

* * *

><p>Kurt and I walk down the hall towards the cafeteria.<p>

He and I are becoming good friends, not like best friends or anything obviously cause that's just not the Santana Lopez style, but he's good company. Plus, he has more fashion tips than any teen magazine I've ever read combined.

When we get to the cafeteria, Kurt headed to our table and I went to gets me some food.

As im walking towards our table, I spot an unfamiliar figure standing next to Kurt talking to him and Mercedes. I stop in my tracks when realization hits my brain and I study the person.

Beautiful blonde locks, crystal blue eyes, long toned legs and an unmistakable bright red Cheerios uniform.

Dammit, it's her. I've been doing so well, why ruin it now. What do I do?

**Run Lopez, run.**

I make a smooth U-turn for the cafeteria exit and I'm starting to feel a bit of relief wash over me when I realize how easy I avoided that situation. I'm good.

_"Hey Santana! Where you going?"_ Kurt calls out.

**You just had to praise.**

Shut up. Maldita sea.

Ok, maybe not a SUPER spy.

I turn around slowly, putting on a fake smile and heading towards them. I get to the table and set my tray down.

_"I'm just gonna go get something to drink_" I say as soon as the excuse pops into my head. Works like a charm.

_"Here have mine, I never drink it"_ Kurt says handing me his juice crushing my hopes of getting out of there and throwing them out the window.

**Epic Fail.**

_"Can't catch a break can I?"_ I mumble

_"What'd you say"_ Kurt asks

_"Nothing, thanks"_

So far I'm doing a pretty good job of not looking at the girl in front of me. That is until a strangely soft and familiar voice fills the air.

_"Santana"_

I look up and brown meets captivating blues instantly.

_"Um..."_ I have no idea what to say right now. I'm too focused on how that heavenly voice said my name.

_"Brittany"_ I'm brought out of my daze when I hear that sweet sound again but with a different word echoing in my head.

_Brittany_. That must be her name I guess. Adorable, suits her well.

She extends her hand to me but I just nod in acknowledgement because I don't think I have much brainpower to do anything else right now.

She takes away her hand and looks down shyly. So cute.

**You better control yourself Satan.**

_"Tana, we were just telling Britt that you have some experience in cheerleading and maybe you should try out for the Cheerios."_ Cedes says.

_"Uh. I don't think so."_

_"Oh c'mon why not Santana? You're the only one of us that actually has a chance at getting in."_ Kurt adds.

_"I'm also the only one who doesn't give a shit about being in the Cheerios, no offense"_ I say that last part intended for Brittany.

_"Oh please, stop the too cool for school act Tana"_ Mercedes counters.

_"I'm outtta shape, I wouldn't last" _

_"You look good to me"_

This time I'm left speechless. It's a simple and probably meaningless statement but it was the person who said it that took me by surprise. I look at Brittany with a shocked expression and I think she realizes that I was a little taken a back because she quickly corrects herself.

_"I mean you look like you have experience so I think you'll be fine."_ she says a bit nervous.

_"Yeah it'll be easy for you" "Don't be ridiculous Santana."_ Kurt and Mercedes say

Apparently it's just me cause no one else seems to be affected by what Brittany said. Although I swear I saw a little panic flash across her eyes when she realized what she said.

Nah it's probably me.

But anyways there's no way I'm joining the Cheerios, I've barely kept my cool these five minutes in the blonde's presence, I can't imagine what it's gonna be like if I have to be so close to her almost every day.

_"Sorry. I'm not interested."_ I say finally, looking at Brittany with the most confidence I can gather while staring into her eyes. God those eyes.

**FOCUS**.

Right.

What happened next I don't think anyone expected it. I sure as hell didn't.

_"Look Santana, I know we got off on the wrong foot but I said I was sorry so stop with the bitchy attitude. I won't beg were not that desperate. It'd be awesome if you joined, we could use a little help, competition is tough this year but were still the best there is. Plus there are not a lot of people who would turn down, scratch that, there's not a lot of people who have the chance to turn down being a REAL top bitch at this school. This is once in a lifetime. Think about it."_

With that she turned around and left before anyone of us could say anything else. Though I doubt anyone would, cause looking around they all seemed to be as shocked as me.

I mean, Whoa. Where's that cute innocent girl I thought she was?

Coño. All I can say is... that was SEXY.

**Daaaaaaaaaaamn.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ok, what the hell was that about Santana?"<em> Kurt asks.

"_Yeah girl, only been here a week and you already went for the top dogs and bitches at this school. You're more badass than I thought."_

I laugh at their expressions.

"_Nothing really. She bumped in to me when I was going to the bathroom and threw me to the floor. So I may have snapped at her a little but I haven't said a word to her since. Don't know what her problem is. I guess she's not used to not being treated like royalty by everyone."_

"_Looks like you done pissed off HBIC girl_" Mercedes says and both her and Kurt laugh. Then Cedes continues.

"_But you got it wrong Tana, Brittany isn't like that. She's probably the most human of them all. Doesn't really pay attention to social standards. She even helps us with our auditions."_

"_Yeah, you probably had to say some really mean stuff to get that reaction out of her."_ Kurt adds.

I don't answer anything back cause I really don't think I did anything to her but mostly cause I'm still thinking of how intrigued her reaction left me. I gotta say if it was anyone else I would've gone all Jackie Chan on their ass, but Brittany's reaction just left me a little… dare I say… aroused?

Agh! I needs to get me some man candy. ASAP.

**AMEN.**

* * *

><p>A-Note<p>

Im already writing the next chapter so it shouldnt take long ok? so dont worry i wont leave you hanging again!

Also I will do Brittany's point of view i just wanna settle santana's character first. Patience ;) i already know you have much of it.

Much Love

-JGR


End file.
